The Good Samaritan
by Kunoichi of the Moonlit Night
Summary: "One good turn deserves another" that's the saying . Takaba Akihito is about to discover just how much your life can be changed when you decide you play the Good Samaritan. Re formatted CH 8 and I think got rid all of those little grammatical mistakes you know I make but hopefully forgive me for.
1. Chapter 1

**Yamane Ayano is the great mind behind the finder series and its characters, I don't own anything. Reviews and constructive criticism welcome. This is first attempt along with My 2 Cents at fan fiction so please bear with me. These words are dedicated to everyone who publishes on this site no matter what you write for and those who continue to write in spite of flames. This idea has been floating around in my head for a bit so I thought I would try writing it down. All reviews and constructive criticism welcome. I have no idea how long or short these chapters are going to be I just stop when it feels right because I have no idea what I am doing **

Chapter 1 – One good turn.

BANG. . Gunshots are not exactly uncommon in this part of town at night; Takaba Akihito didn't even flinch he simply carried on walking into the night. The freezing rain was soaking through his black hoodie and his seen better days trainers kicked up puddles that by the light of traffic looked like liquid gold._ 'What ever happened I hope it's over by the time I get there'. _Takaba picked up his pace and turned the corner, he paused for a minute feeling bile rise up in his throat. Getting caught in crossfire or witnessing something you shouldn't Takaba couldn't make up his mind which was worse. Takaba began to make his way through the back streets the city, to his home a run down apartment block. There was a faint rumble of thunder and the rain started to come down heavier. At least he wasn't far from home know he just hopped there was something edible in the fridge. The final part of his route would force Takaba to cross a large courtyard. As he approached Takaba came across a scene that he had hoped to have never been confronted with.

In front of him was a sleek, expensive black car, with shattered windows and bullet holes in the body. There were two bodies slumped against the car, another two flat on there faces a few feet away and one other lying on his side in front of a doorway; the blood from his wounds had bloomed like great crimson flowers on his white shirt. He didn't run as was his first instinct, running would look suspicious. Takaba took a depth breath and walked as calm as the Red Death taking with as much care as he could to avoid disturbing the shell casings on the ground. Suddenly came from the door way. Takaba watched as a figure dragged itself out of the doorway and over to the body in front of it. The figure tried to turn the body over but did not have enough strength and collapsed. Takaba knew he should just walk away at this moment is brain is screaming at him to do so. Most of the people round here that got shot got exactly what was coming to them. But for some inexplicable reason Takaba's feet are not obeying his brain.

Asami was in pain. A thing that he didn't like to admit even to himself. What was supposed to be an informal meeting with one of his dealers turned had into a fire fight. Asami and his men had forced the other side to retreat, however the cost was high his men dead and he himself wounded. He was actually very lucky as none of the bullets had hit major blood vessels or organs, nevertheless he was still losing blood at a fast rate and two bullets were imbedded into him. Takaba crouched down next to Asami and felt for a pulse_"We need to get you out of the rain, so I'll help you stand so just lean on me ok?."_Takaba lifted the man's arm over his head and together they brought Asami to his feet. Asami didn't know why he trusted the voice. Logically there was no reason for a stranger to help him. However for all his power Asami Ryuichi is still a human being with a strong survival instinct. And it was that instinct at this moment was telling him to seize any chance for survival.

The first thing that Asami noticed was that he was warm. He shifted his limbs and felt the feel of cloth against bare skin, he was naked. As he moved around he felt twinges of pain from his right shoulder and arm as well as his left side and right leg. He opened his eyes and took a good look at his unexpected surroundings. Ait was a small apartment with an open plan living/ kitchen area lit only by tall lamp and a glowing storage heater. He was laid on a brown sofa that had seen better days covered with duvet that smelt of cheap cigarettes. From the look of things the whole place had known better days. The wallpaper was nicotine stained; the blue gray carpet was dirty and threadbare. In front of him was chipped and old coffee table with his watch, cufflinks and phone on it. Looking to the left he saw his clothes minus his shirt on a clothes horse. The storage heater was just behind the table throwing out heat. "_Your awake then, how do you feel?"_

Asami turned his head to in direction of the familiar voice, it was same voice he had heard in the rain, if he had been a religious man he might have taken the voice to have been that of angel , though perhaps a devil might be more apt. But here in front of him was proof that the voice was of earthly origin. Standing there was boy in boxers and a t shirt, he looked a little to thin and stood at about 5, 6. He was pale, with dyed blonde hair and large eyes._ "Who are you boy?"_

"_I am the one who pulled you out of the rain. Be careful when you're moving around or wounds might open again. I took out the bullets that were in your shoulder and leg the others went straight through."_ Asami looked to see that his wounds had been bandaged up and with some skill something that you expect a child who looked to be no more than eighteen be able to do. _"Your clothes are dry except your shirt" _The boy held up Asami's shirt _"I had to put it to soak, so it'll__ take a little time to dry."_ Never taking his eyes off the boy Asami watched as the boy hung up his shirt with the rest of his clothes. _"Its 6:30 AM I found you last night about 10PM last night"_

Asami ran his hand through his hair _"I'll ask you one more time who you are? Where am I and what do want?"_

"_I am a soft headed Samaritan, your in a apartment about 10mins from where I found you and I don't want anything from you. You can go whenever you like."_

"_Does good Samaritan have a name?"_

The boy smiled _"Not one you need to know and I don't want to know yours either. However I would like out of here by lunch time"_

"_What kind of good Samaritan throws out a poor, defenceless, injured man?"_ The sarcasm in Asami voice was palpable.

"_I never said I was a 'good' Samaritan. And I very much doubt you have ever been poor or defenceless. I am going to take a shower so shout if you want anything. I rescued your phone from a puddle but I don't know if it'll work." _The boy walked into the kitchen and picked up a cordless phone from the counter _"If your phone doesn't work you can use this. No doubt there is someone you want call, I can imagine that someone is probably having kittens by now."_ The boy walked away closing a door behind him followed by the sound of a shower running. Asami picked up his phone he turned it on it flicked into life and then promptly died. So he picked up the phone the boy left and punched in Kirishima's mobile number, Asami smirked he could decide if the thought of his cool, calm and collected secretary Kirishima in panic was ludicrous, dangerous or just plan amusing.

Kirishima was having one of the worst days of his life. Asami had been missing for nearly 10hrs. The GPS in the car had led them to the scene of the gun battle. The bodies of the driver and bodyguards had been found, but there was no sign of Asami. Tracking Asami's phone had also turned out to be a dead end as the phone had been switched off making tracking it via GPS impossible. Kirishima and Suoh began a well coordinated search for Asami, the news that he was missing could not be allowed to leak out. If everyone thought that the king was dead it would not be long before someone declared they were the new king. So far the deception that Asami was ill and could not be disturbed was working. To add credence to the deception Asami's personal physician made a visit to Asami's penthouse and prescriptions were collected from a local pharmacy. However both Suoh and Kirishima knew that this deception would work only for so long. Suoh walked into Asami's office at Shion which He and Kirishima were using to coordinate the search from.

"_Anything?"_

"_No I checked with our contacts in the Police he hasn't been picked up by them, our agents on the streets haven't hear anything. We still are checking the hospitals, clinics and doctors offices but so far nothing. And no bodies matching his description have been brought to the morgue."_

"_What about the Kokichi brothers?"_

"_Kirishima no one has seen hide nor hair of them since last night, no doubt that had something to do with last nights events, but if they had killed him they would be shouting it from the top of Tokyo Tower. They are not know for their subtly. There is no proof that he is dead this could be a kidnap for ransom."_

"_Then why has there been no demand for ransom yet, unless he is being tortured for information and the whole meeting was a set up then we must consider the possibility of a traitor."_ Kirishima phone began to ring he looked at the number and frowned it was not one that he recognised.

"_Hello."_

"_Hello Kirishima how are the kittens?"_

"_Kittens?"_

"_Never mind Kirishima have found the car by haven't you? I trust that the usual measures have been taken."_

"_Yes Asami Sama the cleanup has already taken place and the normal payoffs made."_ Kirishima was intensely relived to hear his boss voice and Suoh let out a sign of relief

"_Is Suoh there?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Hand the phone over."_

"_Before you ask Suoh I'm fine. Have the Kokichi brothers been found?"_

"_No Sir so far we have checked with known associates. I have men also checking the hospitals, clinics and underground doctors but so far nothing."_

"_Check the morgues and find out if any veterinary clinics have been broken into. The younger brother was shot so were the men with him they have had to been treated by some one."_ The sound of the shower stopped Asami turned to see the teen as he padded into the room with towel wrapped around his hips. It was then that Asami noticed the jagged scar running from the left side of his neck to the over his collar bone and finishing just at the top of his pectoral.

"_I call you later to make arrangements to pick me up."_

"_No need to stop on my account I'm very adept at letting things go in one ear and out the other. If your hungry give me a minute to get some clothes on."_ The boy came back in a few minutes wearing a pair of ripped jeans and a bright orange T shirt that Asami thought was an assault on good taste. Takaba opened up the fridge and started to look through a few different plastic containers until he found some thing edible. Takaba took out two bowls and began to divide the remains of a cold noodle salad into them, picking up a couple of forks he walked over and put a bowl down in front of Asami._ "Sorry it's not much but I've hadn't time to do some shopping." _Said Takaba. The boy sat in a worn armchair, tucked his legs underneath himself and attacked his food gusto_._

"_Where are your parents?"_

"_Not here obviously." _Takaba said with his mouth full.

"_This is good."_ The kid smiled and it was a genuine smile for it reached his eyes.

"_I'd like to change your bandages before you go if that's OK with you?"_ Before Asami could answer a phone began to ring. The boy put down his breakfast and pulled out a phone from his back pocket. He looked at the phone and then sprung out off the chair and down the small hallway shutting him self behind one of the doors. Asami looked at his watch _'7:15' _he reached for the phone, once again he punched in Kirishima's number and made arrangements to be picked up. There was nothing new to report on the location of the Kokichi brothers, however on of their associates turned up at a hospital with GSWs. Unfortunately or fortunately depending on your point view the hospital he went too belonged to Asami. The staff had secured him in a private room under guard were he could questioned without any interruptions. Asami finished his call just as Takaba was coming out his room, with a box he turned the over head light on and knelt down next to Asami. The box was opened revealing a well stocked and comprehensive first aid kit. As Takaba selected items out of the box he said as he began his work_ "I just learnt something rather interesting."_

"_And what would that be?"_ Asami replied somewhat intrigued by the boy's statement as previous attempts to solicit information had been rebuffed.

"_The Kokichi brothers tried to kill someone last night. Anyway it seems that the target put up one hell ova of a fight. Because the younger brother got shot and so did some scum that hang around with them, so they ran I guess they figured that they could just come back for the bodies later. And when they got back one of bodies was missing."_

"_Do you know the brothers?"_

"_Lift your arm up. Everyone around here knows them, buys from them, pays them or works for them."_

"_Which category do you fall into?"_ Asami watched as the teen quickly deftly cleaned and re bandaged his arm and shoulder.

"_The first, sit up please."_

"_How did you get so good at this?"_

"_You ask a lot of questions do you usually pry this much? Or am I a special case?"_

"_Do you always answer a question with a question? It's perfectly natural for me to be curious about you?"_

"_Curiosity killed the cat. OK I just need to do your leg then I am sure you'll want to be on your way. What exactly are you so curious about anyway?" _

"_Your reason for helping me."_ Takaba swallowed hard he himself wasn't sure why he helped this man.

"_You needed help." _He whispered.

"_What did you say?"_ Takaba could feel Asami's eyes boring into him. He knew that this guy was dangerous, but for the first time Takaba got a sense of just how dangerous "_I said because you needed help. There is nothing wrong with helping someone just because they need help." _Takaba's eyes had locked with Asami's daring Asami to contradict him. Asami fought the smile tugged at his lips. This boy who had been so calm and passive changed before his eyes. No longer was his voice and manor dispassionate and cool, he blazed with fury._ "There is nothing wrong with it. I just didn't think such Samaritans existed." _The fire in the boy died down as quickly as it had appeared. _"How did you find out about the shooting last night."_ Said Asami.

"_My friend told me, he found out from his sister some how she always knows all the news before anyone else has even heard the rumour. There you are all done."_ Takaba stood back and admired his handwork. _"How did you get good at this?"_ Asami asked again.

"_Necessity is the mother of all invention. Now can you manage to get your clothes on by yourself or do need my help? No need to be embarrassed I know what boys look like and it's nothing I haven't seen before."_ Asami couldn't decide wither the boy's cheeky little grin made him want smile or pull the boy over his knee. In the end Takaba helped Asami to dress as Takaba didn't want Asami to reopen his wounds. _"Where are you being picked up?"_ Asami named a quite side road not to far from the apartment complex. _My patch job should hold up for now but get yourself to a real doctor and by the way I am coming with you."_ Takaba went back into his room and came wearing the same pair of worn black trainers. In his hands were a black hoodie which he pulled over his head_ "I am coming with you, I know the back routes and the short cuts you don't know. Plus if you get caught all my hard work goes to waste."_ Takaba wrapped his scarf around his neck pulling it up so it covered up the lower part of his face. Takaba turned off the heater and all the lights; he opened the door and took a look around. There wasn't a soul in the corridor_ 'Thank goodness it's Saturday morning everyone is still sleeping off Friday night.' _ Takaba beckoned to Asami to follow him _"We'll use the stairs that lead to the old entrance people know its there they just tend to forget about it."_ With Takaba's help Asami made it down the rotting stairs and out of the building. The sun had had risen bathing the area in a pale gold light that did nothing to disguise the shabbiness of the streets. Takaba led Asami through a maze of back streets and vacant lots, many of them surrounded by abandoned or run down buildings. Abruptly Takaba stopped he turned to face Asami and his eyes narrowed for a split second _"Your breathing heavy, lean on me."_ He said before Asami could say anything the boy had slipped himself under Asami's arm and wrapped an arm around waist. They walked in silence with only the sounds common to any big city breaking the silence.

Kirishima was tired for nearly the past 12hrs he had been running on adrenaline. The car came to a stop and Kirishima exited followed by Suoh and a guard. A second car stopped and the armed guards inside exited forming a perimeter as they did. Suoh glanced over at Kirishima like him Kirishima looked perfectly cool and collected; but underneath Suoh was disturbed. For this event had confirmed something that Suoh that had began to suspect. That as an organisation they had become over confident, that reliance on the fear and respect generated by Asami name alone would be enough to keep those under them firmly in their place. However this incident with the Kokichi brothers had proved fear was not always a paralyzing agent. People who are afraid can become desperate and desperation makes them dangerous._ "Where is he?"_

"_Calm down Suoh."_

"_I have been calm enough to last a lifetime Kirishima." _

Suddenly one of the perimeter guards called out _"There is someone coming."_ Kirishima flanked by Suoh and another guard came over to join the man. There indeed was a figure coming up a narrow trash ridden alley. As it got closer it became clear it was not one figure but two. One large the other much smaller. The smaller of the two was supporting the larger one._ "Your friends I take it?"_ Takaba said to Asami.

"_Yes you that keen to get rid of me are you?"_Asami's voice was laced with amusement.

"_Hell yeah the last 10hrs have provided me with enough excitement to last a lifetime, besides your heavy."_

"_I'm a perfectly healthy weight maybe if you weren't so scrawny then you'd be stronger."_

"_I'm not scrawny old man."_

"_Little brat. Well this is where you and I part."_

"_Not a minute to soon as far as I'm concerned."_

"_Has my company been that bad then?"_

"_No but if I ever see you again it'll be a million years to soon. I've used up a lifetimes worth of nerve since I met you."_

"_Looks like am in your debt."_

"_No your not. We won't meet again so it doesn't matter."_

Kirishima, Suoh and the guard all walked forward to meet Asami, relived as they were to see their boss alive they were equally curious about the smaller figure that was supporting Asami. Suoh nodded and a man came forward to take Takaba's place _"Thank you." _Asami could see that they boy was smiling thought his mouth was hidden his eyes were lit up._ "You don't strike me as the type to say that often."_Then he turned away and sprinted back down the alley, Asami and the others watched until Takaba disappeared from sight. _"Asami sama who was that?"_ asked Suoh.

"_A good Samaritan."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Yamane Ayano is the great mind behind the finder series and its characters, I don't own anything. Reviews and constructive criticism welcome. These words are dedicated to everyone who publishes on this site no matter what you write for and those who continue to write in spite of flames. All reviews and constructive criticism welcome. I have no idea how long or short these chapters are going to be I just stop when it feels right. Also I have no idea what I am doing I am just going with the flow. And even with spelling and grammar check I'm still kind of poor at both but I do try my best.**

**I want the thank the following individuals for reviewing the 1****st**** chapter :**

**Finderlov, Asami's clown,Nikkie23534,Chret,Samerys707,ekimide and Nbsiren.**

**Yes Aki and Asami will be brought together it won't be for few chapters yet though so please be patient. **

Chapter 2. The 00.1%

Asami sat once again enthroned behind his desk in his office at Sion. His personal physician Dr Suzuki had come and went, now in front of him stood three men who together made up his right arm. "Akira has that dog of the Kokichi's talked yet?"

"Not yet Sir my subordinates haven't gotten anything out of him, I intend to go and question him myself." Akira said Asami almost felt sorry for the bastard. Asami valued his men though he valued some more than others Kirishima and Suoh were prime examples. And so was Akira. Akira wasn't an bodyguard like Suoh or skilled at logistics and computers like Kirishima, his skill lay in intelligence and interrogation wither it be physical or psychological torture Akira was excessively skilled. Many would have written Akira off due to his age for he was not yet 25, but Asami knew talent when he saw and knew not waste it. Akira stood at 5,9 with close cropped dark hair and 4 parallel scars reminiscent of claw marks running down his right check. Though perhaps Akira's most arresting feature was his eyes they could be described as dead eyes. They were like the glass eyes of a china doll clear and unemotional. Akira was a man ruled by a combination of instinct and cold hard logic. He had little heart, he's an enormous brain and that is just the way Asami liked him.

Asami's gaze fell onto Suoh_ "There has been neither sign of the two brothers at any hospital nor have anymore of there man appeared. Checks are still being made with clinics and doctors both legal and underworld. And no vets have made reports about their clinics being broken into. However our contact in the city morgue has just confirmed that a body discovered two hours ago is a man by the name of Kimura who was an associate of the Kokichi's. Preliminary reports say that he died from GSWs to the contact will keep us informed and make sure we get the autopsy and forensic reports."_

"_What else do you want say Suoh?"_ Suoh signed he that he should know better than to try to hide something from Asami that man could smell secrets like shark could smell blood in water. _"With all due respect Asami Sama a few years ago no one would have dared to make an attempt on your life. As an organisation we have become complacent and to over reliant on the fear and respect that your name inspires."_

"_Are you saying that I am losing my grip Suoh?"_

"_Not at all Sir but we all know that fear can make people desperate and the desperate can be excessively stupid."_

"_And what do you suggest should be done to remedy this situation?"_

"_Remind the world why it should fear Asami Ryuichi." _A smile broke across Asami's face a cold calculating smile, that made the blood freeze with the thought of what lay behind it. "_Suoh find the brothers and their men search homes, business, brothels anywhere and everywhere they could be hiding. Talk to friends, family, girlfriends anyone who knows them. Kirishima get hold of phone record, hack voice mail and email accounts also check social media accounts. I want to know who they have been talking to. Someone must have put the idea in their heads; those two barely have a brain cell between them. Check train stations, airports and sea ports I want to know if they have fled. And make sure to look at the security footage. Also check with bus and taxi companies. Check with passport control and the local makers of fake ID documents. Akira your to and go pay a visit to that underling at the hospital. You have my permission to use any means necessary though try avoid killing him until you have rung every drop of information out of him. Then dispose of the body some place it'll be found. Also check with you agents in the city and out circulate descriptions of who were looking for. I want a message sent there is no where to run , no where for them to hide; let it be know that if anyone is helping them in anyway they to we'll meet the same fate as the Kokichis. Have your subordinates coordinate with one another."_

"_Asami sama we should look into to the possibility that we have a traitor in our ranks with the exception of Suoh and Kirishima all of those were privy to your meeting with the Kokichis should be submitted to face question by myself."_ Said Akira and as he did his eyes glittered and Kirishima and Suoh shuddered they remembered the last interrogation Akira had carried out where all restraint had been removed. Akira hadn't had the chance in a long while to exercise his full skills and he was bursting with repletion. Akira's methods could be subtle and precise other times they were just plain brutal. He wasn't a sadist he didn't seem to enjoy the pain he inflicted. It was more like it was the only thing he knew how to do and he got a kick out of seeing just how good he was _"Kirishima make a list of everyone who knew about my meeting with the Kokichi, Souh have them confined until Akira can deal with them."_ Asami watched as the three men that made up his right arm left the room and for the first time in 12hours he was alone. He swivelled his chair so that he looks out over the city. And the teeming mass of life that inhabited it. A mass that needed to need to be reminded just how much of it lived by his leave. He would enjoy reasserting his dominance over those foolish enough to forget. His hand brushed the bandage on his left forearm and he thought of his little Samaritan. He wondered if he would be all right. The teen lived right in the middle of the Kokichi's former territory _'Keep your head down brat'._

* * *

After he left Asami Takaba went shopping. On the way home he called his mother but it went straight to voice mail. He was actually started to be worried about her it had been nearly two weeks since he last hear from her. She had gone off and left him before. It wasn't unusual for the fun loving care free eternal child that is Takaba Mariko to go off for a couple of days with friends, boyfriend or clients. Not to say that Akihito wasn't enjoying the peace and quite as Takaba Mariko is a drinker. Due to this Akihito learned how to nurse a drunk at a young age. When she was drunk Mariko was mass of self pity and tears. Added to that she has the worst taste in men, the fellow drunks were the worst. Akihito reached home and unpacked his shopping; he then began to remove every trace of his guest from the previous night. He then flung himself onto his bed after the adrenaline rush of last night's and this morning's activities Akihito felt listless. He thought about the Kokichis and how they were probably not long for this world. Not that it bothered him the Kokichis were viscous, fine they were drug dealers and fear was simply a tool used by them to keep all who lived within their territory in their place but to much of that sort of thing had to be bad for business. Takaba rolled himself up in his duvet and drifted of to sleep, the scent of his guest's cologne lingered in it. Takaba couldn't help but inhale.

* * *

As Takaba slept Asami's men spread through out the city led by Suoh, Kirishima and his staff combed through paper trials and digital footprints, while Akira finally got to test out that homemade rack he had been working on. Asami himself carried on with his day to day tasks satisfied in the knowledge that his right arm was more than capable of carrying out his instructions. For him he had another equally important task to perform. It was to be seen. Like all kings he is a symbol and a symbol is most effective when seen. It would also put bed any rumours about he disappearance or demise. Since the word went out far the Kokichis were up shit creek without a paddle associates, girlfriends, customers etc were crawling out of the woodwork and flocking to Asami's banner.

* * *

Takaba was woken up about midday by the sound of phone ringing; looking at the display he saw that it was his aunt Ayame. There wasn't any blood between them but she really cared him which is more than most people did._ "Hello"_

"_AKI CHAN"_

"_Not so loud Oba chan are you trying to deafen me?"_

"_HMPH! I'm just so pleased that you finally picked up gaki; I've been calling you since last night. It was a girl wasn't? What's her name? Is she cute?"_ Takaba smiled and just let his aunt rabbit away. Ayame was his mother former best friend. For a while she had even employed his mother, until Mariko turned up intoxicated one to many times and Ayame cut her losses. The two women hadn't spoken since. However the destruction of friendship that had lasted over twenty years wasn't enough to kill Ayame's regard for Akihito, she gave him a part time job and even paid him more that shrewd business sense said that she should. Akihito had brought this up with her but she wouldn't have it any other way._ "Aki chan? AKI CHAN! Are you listening to me?"_

_Sorry Aya san there wasn't any girl I just fell asleep studying"_

"_Oh well anyway how's your mother?"_

"_I have no clue I haven't heard from her in over a week now. She went off to some resort with some guy named Tora; Toru wasn't paying that much attention to be honest. I wouldn't be surprised if one day I get a call from the police telling me that they have found her body in ditch somewhere."_

"_Takaba Akihito! That's your mother you're taking about."_

"_Oba san it takes more than giving birth to make you a mother and you know her better than anyone else."_

"_I know your right. It's a force of habit defending Mariko, in the old days no one else could insult her but me."_

"_So what do you want?"_

"_Blunt aren't you. I want you to come over to my place this evening and give me hand with inventory."_

"_I thought that you were going to that till next week?"_

"_Well in light of recent events I decide to bring it forward. The shit has hit the fan and I intend to keep my head down. Asami's troops are spread out like locusts and if they come through my door I choose to have an empty house."_

"_First what has happened? And second who's Asami?"_

"_Sweetie you must have heard about those genetic throw backs the Kokichis. Well to cut a long story short they tried to kill Asami who happens to be their boss."_

"_They had a boss?"_

"_99.9% of the world has a boss"_

"_What's this Asami guy like?"_

"_Pray you never have to find out. He's a member of the 0.01%"_ Akihito heard the note of seriousness in his Aunt's voice replacing her usual light hearted tone.

"_Still that doesn't explain why you want me to help?"_

"_You can't say no to your favourite aunt can you?"_

"_You're my only Aunt. If they come you want some one to help you clean up the mess."_

"_You know me to well brat. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Yamane Ayano is the great mind behind the finder series and its characters, I don't own anything. Reviews and constructive criticism welcome. These words are dedicated to everyone who publishes on this site no matter what you write for and those who continue to write in spite of flames. All reviews and constructive criticism welcome. I have no idea how long or short these chapters are going to be I just stop when it feels right. Also I have no idea what I am doing I am just going with the flow. And even with spelling and grammar check I'm still kind of poor at both and I'm inclined to miss words but I do try my best.**

Chapter 3 – Suzumebachi 

Apart from the appearance of several suited and booted gorillas it was a quite night for Akihito and Ayame. They didn't make too much of a mess and Ayame ordered sushi so as far as Akihito was concerned it was a winning situation all round. They talked about old times and Ayame bitched about the her bastard of a husband after 10 years of marriage all she had to show for it was a husband who was AWOL and debt that she was struggling to repay. _"You know I can't think why they would think I of all people would hide those arse holes. I had the younger one thrown out of here."_

"_Then you got your windows smashed in the next day."_

"_Yeah but it was worth it to see him get tossed out on his arse . I suppose they feel that they have to check every nook and cranny that its brother's old stomping ground." _Said Ayame as she counted shot glasses behind the bar.

"_I found some more wine glasses in the kitchen."_ Takaba looked around his aunt's club. It wasn't big but with some clever design ideas and a mezzanine level it really was something to behold. A portion of the ceiling was taken up by a sky light, carefully placed mirrors gave in an illusion of space, the furniture was all chrome glass and leather, the booths were in quite corners for discreet liaisons. _"Aya chan why did you call this place Medea?"_

"_She's a figure from Greek mythology I've got a soft spot for her."_ They worked for the next few hours in relative silence stopping only to eat. At about 8:30 Ayame sent Takaba home. For a Saturday night the streets were oddly quite, no doubt because of the business with the Kokichi only the most determined night time residents and partygoers were out. The people were spooked no one wanted to be caught in crossfire or face accusations that were helping the brothers. The cold autumn wind blew and lashed at Takaba face, he buried his hand deeper into his pockets. His thoughts turned to his mother this time he was worried about her. She had the worst taste in men and no sense of self preservation. Mariko seemed to think that every man she met was a knight in shinning amour who would throw her on the back of his horse and then they would go riding off into the sunset. Sufficient to say this never happened. According to Ayame Mariko was in love with love. And such a state naturally sets one up for disappointment. _'If she doesn't comeback by tomorrow I'll report her missing'. _

Takaba made his way home. And once again he found himself in a familiar courtyard, however the scene was different, it was as if every trace of last night had been erased out of existence. There were no bodies, broken glass or bullet casings. The whole place was a quite as a tomb. He carried on walking and this time his mind drifted to thoughts of his guest form last night. He couldn't help but wonder who he was and what was he doing now. Last night he didn't ask any questions because he didn't want to know the answers. There is just as much truth in the saying 'Ignorance is bliss' as there is in 'Knowledge is power'. Akihito had learnt years ago there are times its best to go temporally deaf and blind. One thing that he was sure about was that his guest was a member of the 00.1%, he was obviously important enough that people wanted to kill him but so to were there people willing to die for him. Plus he radiated an aura power and authority. Takaba was sure of it that his guest last night had been Asami. There wasn't much in the way of solid proof but his gut instincts rarely led him astray. Some of the bodies last night he recognised as leg breakers of the Kokichi's. They had tried to kill their boss and he found man with GSW. The brothers called themselves the top dogs but if you think about it they had to have a boss, after all they were just dealers. They didn't produce their own product so it had to come from somewhere and that would give someone plenty of room to pull their strings. Well it was possible that his guest wasn't Asami but it all seemed too much of a coincidence. _'Oh well its not like matters now'_. His phone began to ring pulling it out his pocket his eyes nearly popped out of head when he saw the ID he was about to be in for a long night "_Hello Mum"_

* * *

Asami has left the investigation and the search for the Kokichis in the capable hands of his right arm. Asami attended meetings, went to lunch at an expensive restaurant and visited several businesses that he had an interest in. He wanted to make the message clear that it would take more than those upstart Kokichis to kill Asami Ryuichi; as well as to put any possible rumours about his demise or disappearance to rest. So far there had been no sign of the brothers it was as if they had vanished off the face of the earth. Leaving club Dracanena he got into the car and instructed the driver to take him to Sion. Not for the first time that day his thoughts drifted back to his cute little Samaritan. He was sorely tempted to have Kirishima track the boy down, but he thought better of it. The kid had stuck his neck out for him it wouldn't do to expose the boy to any possible repercussions. When this business with the Kokichis was settled he'd find out who the boy was, there had to be something he could do for him, his little Samaritan wasn't living in the lap of luxury ,_' And after all one good turn deserves another'. _

On his return to Sion he was met by Suoh and Kirishima in his office. "_There have been some developments Asami sama; Akira will be joining use as soon as he's finished cleaning up"_ Said Kirishima. A few minutes later Akira walked into the office, Suoh was the first to speak "_The brothers have been found that is what left of them."_

"_Explain"_

"_Three hours ago a barrel was discovered to cut a long story short when it was opened it contained chunks of human flesh. A meat puzzle. The bodies were identified as that of the brothers via DNA testing and distinctive tattoos. Our contact says that they are still trying to put the pieces back together to determine cause of death."_ The tension in the room was palpable Asami may have looked as unemotional as a rock but he fury could be felt by all.

"_Do either of you two have anything to add?"_

"_My team and I checked all recent communications of the Kokichis they only interesting ones started a month ago were from someone using the codename Suzumebachi. They two parties finally arranged to meet last week. As you can see the emails are inflammatory they encouraging the brothers to rebel. I think we have found the person who put the idea into their heads."_ Said Kirishima.

"_Asami sama"_ said Akira_ I interviewed our own men and I am glad to say that none of them is a traitor. The trash that I talked to at the hospital had nothing useful to tell use. However I have come across the name Suzumebachi before."_

"_Where Akira?"_

"_From my agents in other cites and those I have buried in other organisations. There have been incidents similar to this one where subordinates, lovers, allies etc have turned on their leaders often with no prior warning. The only thing they had in common is that they were all found to be in contact with an individual called Suzumebachi. There have been incidents were Suzumebachi __has taken direct responsibility these include assassinations, arson attacks and kidnappings. Either way this person or persons have never come close to be caught."_

"_Are you saying that we're dealing with an Agent Provocateur Akira?" _ Said Suoh.

"_There is no proof that Suzumebachi works for the authorities or any other group. I speculate that Suzumebachi is a lone wolf, though an small organisation or group is possible, their only targets have been Yakuza or anyone affiliated to them. There is also no way to tell if Suzumebachi is finished or if this is just the beginning of their campaign."_

"_Akira I want all the information you can get liaise with Kirishima if you need tech support. Suoh you and I review all our current security protocols." _

Asami poured over the information collated by Akira_. _Suzumebachi (Great Sparrow Bee) also known as the Giant Japanese Hornet. They like to prey on honeybees in a minute one hornet can kill forty, thirty of them can pick a hive clean of thirty thousand in about three hours . An apt name for this Agent Provocateur just like their name sake they target everything and live nothing untouched. Asami thought that Suzumebachi was either very brave or excessively stupid to have chosen to target some of the most dangerous people in the country. The kidnapping of an arms dealer's daughter in Osaka, assassinating a Yakuza leader in Hiroshima, providing the evidence that lead to another's prosecution in Fukuoka were just examples of the Suzumebachi's work. The more Asami read the more convinced he was that Suzumebachi was a fanatic or crusader. One thing was clear a lot of blood was going to be spilled before the end. Crusaders, fanatics, those with a strong belief are almost impossible to break even when confronted with evidence to the contrary. Such people are often willing to go to their deaths in defence of their belief and some have no qualms about taking others with them. Akira had said that he wasn't sure if this was beginning or the end, but Asami knew that this crusader had only just begun. Suzumebachi did have a pattern they focused on the boss embarking on a campaign designed to chip away at resources, allies and subordinates. No doubt in an attempt to psychologically destabilise their target. Finally Suzumebachi went for the leader cutting off the head to make sure the whole body died. However according to Akira research Suzumebachi was not always successful in completing the final part of their campaign however they did succeeded at causing a great deal of damage. The predator within him began to stir at the thought of such interesting prey.

* * *

"_I am home"_

"_Aki kun I missed you so much." _Takaba Mariko envelops her son in an enormous bear hug. _'Not so much you couldn't call or pick up the phone though'._

"_Hi Mum how was your trip?"_

"_It was wonderful, that was until that fat bastard told me he wasn't going to leave his wife. He said that were I was just a bit fun. That I knew that but I didn't Aki. I would have never been with him if I didn't love him and he said he loved me. He said he loved me."_ Akihito watched as his mother burst into tears.

"_Stop crying he didn't deserve you." He said hugging his mother 'Sometimes I really wonder who is the adult and who is the child in this relationship. And this wouldn't happen if you had better taste in men.'_ Mariko sniffled and rubbed her eyes "_Your right my little Aki kun is only man I can relay on."_ She picked up a bottle of vodka and began to pour a drink_ "Mum why don't you have a nice hot bath it'll make you feel better." _Anything so that she wouldn't have another drink _"Okay you're such a good son"_ she kissed him on the check, he could smell the alcohol on her breath and she went into the bath room. Akihito quickly put away the bottle; she'd only drunk about half of it which for her wasn't too bad. "_Anyway I am not bothered about the fat old man."_ Came a singsong voice from the bathroom.

"_And why is that?"_

"_Because on the way back here you'll never guess you I bumped in to it was Shisa kun! I told you he'd be back and I told that slut Ayame to. He always comes back to me." _She giggled and shut the bathroom door.

"_Yeah when he's fucking broke."_

* * *

As Takaba took his frustrations out on an unfortunate cushion and Asami studied the work of his latest opponen, a dark room in a small apartment was lit only by glow of a laptop and bathed in that glow was a man. He has had many different names over the years for he had long since abandoned his original one. Now he is Suzumebachi .He is a man on a mission a righteous crusade to eradicate the trash that preys on society. 'It's_ so much fun watching them turn on one another. They talk of loyalty and honour but they are all the same just dangle the prospect of more money or power in front of them and their true selves are revealed. Then they rip each other apart.' _ That is exactly what happened with the Kokichis they were a perfect example of this, a few emails and some well chosen words were enough to fire up those two blockheads. They failed miserably he had hoped that both sides would just kill each other, but the target survived so he took care of the two brothers himself. He turned his attention back to the screen. An image came up . It was the face of his latest target. Asami Ryuichi. Of all the vermin he had exterminated so far this one looked to be the most challenging yet. He hunter's blood boiled with anticipation. He'd spent months gathering data. Asami was no different from the rest of his kind he had people in his pocket, he pushed drugs on to the vulnerable , sold weapons to warmongers and forced others to degrade them selves to no more Asami Ryuichi was going to pay for spreading his evil. And if all went well he'd pay with his life.

**So what do all think? I was going to have traitor in Asami's organisation but then I got the idea for an Agent Provocateur and I thought it was just to good an idea not to try. I was thinking of bring Asami and Aki together in next chapter but now that I am writing it I'm not so sure. What do all think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Thank you for all the positive reviews and encouragement. It's more than I hoped for****. ****Yamane Ayano is the great mind behind the finder series and its characters, I don't own anything. Reviews and constructive criticism welcome. These words are dedicated to everyone who publishes on this site no matter what you write for and those who continue to write in spite of flames. All reviews and constructive criticism welcome. You all know by now that I can't spell or punctuate to save my but I do try. So if you spot any missing words or anything like let me know and I'll go back correct it. **

CH 4 – Peine forte et due (Hard and Forceful Punishment).

Today Takaba felt 18 going on 40 not an entirely new feeling but still one he could do without , he adjusted his school bag on his back and began the twenty minute walk to one of his two part time jobs. He enters the coffee shop and immediately goes on auto pilot. No one notices how down he feels. Takaba Akihito prides himself on his ability to equivocate; he could equivocate to heaven if he had to. He got off about 7pm, he wonders into a nearby park and sits down on a bench under a street lamp, and the light casts a perfect circle around him. He really doesn't want to go home watching his mother and Shisa kun was enough to turn even the strongest of stomachs. Iwaki Kazushisa by no means the worst of his mother's lovers, who traditionally came and went Iwaki on the other hand, kept coming back. He's nothing but a small time wise guy and sometime pimp. Takaba was quite aware of one of his mother's chosen professions. Like Ayame Mariko made ends meet working as a hostess. And it was while working at a club she met Iwaki. Mariko fell in love as quickly as she usually does. 3 months later Iwaki was gone leaving Mariko heartbroken and Takaba and Ayame to pick up the pieces. He turned up again 2 months later and this has become a pattern for the last 2 years. Akihito had spent last night at Kou's and the night before at Takato's which isn't ideal and he knows he can't keep it forever. He would have gone to Aya Oba san but she just got a new boyfriend, he didn't want to cramp her style and well she deserved to be happy. _'Oh well once he's leached off her enough he'll be gone.'_ Takaba sighed and got to his feet if he was lucky his Mum and Iwaki would be out.

It had been a week since Suzumebachi's first attempt on Asami's life. In that time Suzumebachi had burned down a warehouse containing a shipment of drugs due to be shipped to Russia, and had tried to hack the computers at Sion much to the chagrin of Kirishima who's response was to over haul the computers of all Asami's business. This morning Asami had been informed that three of his loan sharks had been attacked two had been hospitalised and they were unable to provide a description of their assailants. However at the premises of the third a surveillance camera had picked up an image of the getaway car. _"Kirishima has the car's licence plate been traced back to its owner yet?" _

"_Yes sir it belongs to a man named Homura. We went through Nakamura's, Nakazato's and Shin's records it turns out that Homura is one of Nakamura's customers." _

"_Suzumebachi?"_

"_It would fit their MO. According to Nakamura's records Homura made regular but minimum payments of his loan. At this moment he his be transferred to a secure location. Should I call Akira to have him question Homura?"_

"_No I'll do it myself."_

"_Homura san it's quite simple it'll stop when you tell me what I want to know."_Said Asami as he lit a cigarette. Homura was being subjected to Peine Forte et Dune ( Hard and Forceful Punishment) his wrist and ankles had been bound and tied to post , on top of him was large block wood his head, hands and feet poked out from beneath and on top of that was several concrete blocks. _"I, I, I have nothing to say." _

Asami smiled with his cigarette in the corner of his mouth _"Takahashi help me." _ The two men picked up a concrete block and placed it on top of Homura. Homura let out a sound more animal than human. Coupled with the sound of the wood creaking and Homura's bones cracking and snapping it was enough to give most men nightmares but not to those who stood here in witness of this hard and forceful punishment. Asami crouched down next to Homura, blood was running out of his mouth and down the side of his face it had become intermingled with man's tears. "_Homura you have the power to make this stop, all you have to do is tell me about the person who put you up to this."_

"_I don't know what you're talking about." _

Asami blew a puff of smoke into Homura's face "_Kirishima have a team go to Homura's home seize every computer, tablet, mobile phone etc they can find. Check his landline phone records to. Also have Mrs Homura brought in for questioning, after all don't husbands and wives share everything?" _

Homura began to struggle at his bonds but he could barely get his limbs to move_ "Asa, Asa, Asami sama please don't I know who it was that contacted me. He just called himself Suzumebachi. Told me where to meet the others. He said that we should fight back, show you were not afraid of you. That you're nothing but an overgrown bully. He told use how to carry out our revenge, he said that the money was ours that we should take it back. Or we could take it and pay you back our debts with your own money. Please Asami sama don't touch Mika she had nothing to with this, she, she doesn't know anything."_

"_How did he contact you?"_

"_He got my mobile number some how Asami sama."_

"_Where is my money?"_

"_My share is hidden in the spare tire of my car. I don't know what the others did with theirs."_

"_Names Homura san."_

"_Names?"_

"_Yes the names of fellow conspirators. Unless you would like use to pay Mika a visit. And you do want any harm to befall her do you?"_

"_Akiyama Kyoko, Fujiwara Toshiya, Sakaguchi Kai and Endo Fumihiro."_

Asami took out a pocket ash tray and stubbed out his cigarette. He inclined his head towards Takahashi, who along with three other men started to place concrete blocks on top of Homura. _"Asami sama I, I told you what you wanted to know."_

"_Yes you did but Homura even if I were to release you now it wouldn't matter. You're going to die. Either from suffocation or from internal injuries. Don't fret suffocation is not the most unpleasant death. And well I don't believe in doing things by halves."_ Homura continued to whimper as more blocks were added.

"_Kirishima find those fools and get me back my money."_ He glanced behind him _"Get the cleaners to deal with that, when it's over."_

"_What of the other conspirators." _

"_Take a few pictures of that mess show it should give them a good scare. Don't kill any of them a few broken bones should do after all how will they pay their debts if their dead. But make sure to triple their interest rates._

**I was going to bring Aki and Asami together in this chapter. But it felt like I would be rushing things if I did. I will be most likely bringing them together in chapters 5 or 6. As to Suzumebachi's their identity that wont be revealed for a little while yet. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Yamane Ayano is the great mind behind the finder series and its characters, I don't own anything but a burst of inspiration. all reviews, positive criticism welcome. Sorry about any missed words sometimes my brain engages faster than my fingers.**

**Hi everyone **** I know that I have been updating pretty often but I can't promise to keep it up. At the moment I have Finder on the brain. And the result is I just can't stop writing. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 5 .**

'_That man has more lives than a cat'_ All Asami had to do was die. Suzumebachi was growing extremely frustrated at his lack of progress, he knew that Asami would be a difficult opponent , so frustrated in fact was he that he had abandoned the initial stage of his plan and brought forward the final stage. He had also done this partially out of desperation; he had spent far more time on Asami than he originally planed. With all his other targets the plan had been both simple and effective. Destabilise them psychologically to the point their paranoia consumes them resulting then in two possible outcomes. The first is that the target cuts themselves off due to fear of being betrayed and lone target is always easy kill. The second is that they become blinded by rage and lash out without thinking resulting in a mistake ripe for exploitation. However in the case of Asami none of this was occurring. No matter what damage he did to Asami's operations it barely seemed to slow him down, it was more like Asami was using Suzumebachi's activities to highlight any flaws within his organisation. Flaws that were swiftly corrected. His cover was at least holding for the past three months he had been living as Mitsuya Kenji, he found work as a bartender in a club called Medea. To further his cover he even started a relationship with the owner Shidou Ayame. She wasn't a bad woman but like many others she had corrupted herself to survive.

Akihito sat in his room his history homework lay forgotten, he was bent over a sketch pad totally engage in the scene he was creating , a ship wreck, with a raging storm in the sky and in the foreground a single had reaching for the sky. Akihito loved to draw ever since he could remember. His phone started to ring, wiping his charcoal stained fingers on his jeans he picks up the phone_ "Oba san."_

"_Hello my adorable little gaki."_

"_What do you want know?"_

"_How do you know I want anything?"_

"_By the tone of your voice."_

"_I need you to paint me something to hang on the wall of my club. There's a stain on the wall I want to cover up, I put a plant in front of it but I can still see it."_

"_Why don't you just paint over it?"_

"_I can't be bothered. When you're a world famous artist just think about how much money it'll be worth as one of your earliest works."_

"_Why do I always let you twist my arm?"_

"_Because you love me, come round my place about 1330 and I'll make lunch and will talk about the painting. And I want to introduce you to Kenji san."_

"_So I finally get to meet this guy, you keep put use on different shifts."_

"_Well I couldn't just introduce any guy to the most important man in my life could I?"_

"_You do know that you're still married right?"_

"_So what that bastard has probably shacked up with some stick thin air head with silicon stuffed down her chest! Kenji 's not bothered so there's no problem."_

"_Alright I get the message I'll see you then."_

* * *

Suzumebachi couldn't stand the people here the majority of them have all sold their souls to some extent. Ayame wasn't to bad she was sweet and honest, but she to had corrupted herself, as she pandered to the petty lusts and vices of the very individuals he had sworn to destroy. _'How could anything pure survive here' _nothing or so he Ayame had introduced him to Takaba Akihito. The boy was beautiful and not just on the outside, his inner beauty shone for all to see. Suzumebachi could tell the boy's life was hard, for one survivor can always spot another. _'Maybe this is why I've been kept here to protect him, to save him'_. Takaba was not innocent in the ways of the world but he possessed such a pure kind of inner strength that Suzumebachi felt that it had to be preserved at all costs. He listened as Takaba and Ayame talked. Wither the boy knew it all or not it was clear that he possessed an innate charisma that kind of charisma that draws others to you and makes them want to be with you. And living around here Suzumebachi dreaded to think what kind of people he would attract with his doe eyes and perfect mouth. His cock hardened at the thought of Takaba's perfect mouth and pink tongue. But he would not touch him; he wasn't like those perverts who forced them selves onto another person. No worshiping him form afar would be enough. He know knew he couldn't leave, by staying he would not just be able to protect Takaba but all the over people from the scum that would fight for Asami's crown. He would be able to protect Akihito from those unworthy of him and from those who would take advantage of him. He couldn't be with Akihito if anyone found out who his was and what Akihito was to him the boy would be in danger.

* * *

3 days later

Akihito washed his brushes and stood back to admire his work, he'd decide with Oba chan on a painting a deception of Medea. After all the club did bare her name, once the canvas had dried he'd call Aya chan and decide on a time to deliver it. It was 1930 and he decided to get on with that history homework he put off. The apartment was quite except for the sound of the neighbours through the walls. His mother and Iwaki, who had set a record of still being around 2 months after he first turned up, were out. And what ever they were up to the result was that Mariko had come into rather a lot of money. She paid off a plethora of bills, he was curious as to how she got this much money but she gave him some and he needed some new clothes so he decided that maybe it was better not to ask. He had asked Ayame if she had hear anything about how his mother got her new found wealth , he also thought about asking Kou's sister Rin who always was a fountain of information but though better of it as she was gossip Queen. Ayame didn't but she promised to keep the finder's ears to the ground. The finders were the nickname of the girls who worked at Medea. They all had their own ways of finding information from their patrons and clients. For it was Ayame's maxim that in life you always should have something to trade , and the information gathered by her Finders had gotten her out of a trouble many times. Takaba was not sure what to make of Mitsuya Kenji. He seemed nice enough but it felt contrived to Akihito, but then maybe he was just being nice to him to impress Aya chan.

His phone went off making him jump _"Hello"_

"_Akihito"_

"_What's wrong?" _ His aunt's voice did not contain its usual cheerful tone.

"_I found out your mum and Iwaki teme have become so flush recently. They have been pulling a scam."_

"_What kind of scam?"_

"_One of the oldest in the book. She lures some well to do idiot to a hotel room, then right in the middle of them going at it Iwaki burst in playing the outraged pimp/boyfriend, while taking a few pictures for good measure. Then they threaten to send them to guy's wife or the press if the victim doesn't pay them."_

"_I can understand Iwaki doing something like this but how could my Mum be that stupid?"_

"_Knowing Mariko very easily .Look there's more, the latest guy they tried to pull this scam on is some high flying up and coming politician. This guy has certain connections and asked them no doubt for a price to fix the problem. Both your Mum and Iwaki were picked up by some suits a couple hours ago and that's the last anyone's seen them since."_

"_Why did you wait till now to tell me Aya?"_

"_I only just found out myself."_

"_So whose men picked them up?"_

"_Akihito"_

"_Who's Aya?"_

"_Asami Ryuichi's."_

"_Where can I find him?"_

"_He operates out a club called Sion... No way Takaba Akihito forget it! Mariko will never grow up if you keep bailing her out! She'll just drag you down with her! Just stay where you are she'll comeback with a couple bruises at best and it'll teach her a lesson. Akihito! Akihito! 'The damn brat has hung up on me!'_ Ayame was right he should just leave his mother to face the consequences of her actions. But she's his mother and that simple fact overrides every logical argument. Ayame grabbed her coat and purse and ran out of Medea like a bat out of hell

Asami strode through Sion on his way to what promised to be a mind numbly dull social event. The doors opened the guards tensed up and so did Suoh and Kirishima. Asami began to laugh his laughter rang out into the night. "_It's good to see you again my little Samaritan."_

**I know that I said that I wasn't going to reveal Suzumebachi's identity yet but it just sort of happened. Onwards to CH 6 ;) Which is giving me a headache but I will persevere.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yamane Ayano is the great mind behind the finder series and its characters, I don't own anything but a burst of inspiration. All reviews, positive criticism welcome. Sorry about any missed words sometimes my brain engages faster than my fingers. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, if you have nothing nice to say or no constructive criticism I don't want to hear it. **

**I want to say Hi to Raindropdew I love your passionate reviews and look forward to each one****. **

**I am not sure if I have done a good job with this chapter so feedback would mean a lot to me.**

**Chapter 6 – Seduction in a Thousand Ways.**

Asami smirked the night had just began to look more promising than it had before. Takaba followed him back to his office. Asami sat at his desk with Suoh and Kirishima on either side like sentinels. Akihito felt the weight of the three men's gazes upon him, he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, bowed his head and said_ "Please let my mother go."_

"_Your mother?"_

"_Takaba Mariko. She and her boyfriend Iwaki Kazushisa they were trying to blackmail some big shot, he called you and they were picked up by men a couple of hours ago."_

"_You're referring to the pair that tried to blackmail Sendou sensei with some rather interesting photos."_

"_I understand if want to make an example. But make it out of that fool Iwaki it was his idea."_

"_But who is the bigger fool the fool or the fool who follows him? Suoh, Kirishima let me formally introduce to my little Samaritan. When the Kokichis left me for dead it was this good little Samaritan who saved me. Come now don't look so modest. Why don't you just say it that since you saved my life I owe you."_

"_I couldn't say that, I told you it didn't matter I wrote off the debt."_ Asami was amazed anyone else would played that one card for all it was worth but not his Samaritan his sense of honour and pride forbid it. _"Asami sama do what you like with Iwaki he was the instigator. My mother is a fun loving care free eternal child."_

"_Well then it's about time she grew up."_ Akihito was speechless; really he couldn't agree more with Asami. Asami on the other hand was fascinated by this unseen side of his Samaritan. The last time they meet he was aloof, strong and resourceful now just looked liked a lost kitten, chewing his lip and gripping onto his coat so hard his knuckles were white. Asami opened a draw in his desk, and took out a thick envelop he opened it and took a look at one of the photos. _"These don't leave much to the imagination. Leave use" _Suoh and Kirishima exited the room._ "What's your name?"_

"_Takaba Akihito."_

"_Lets make a trade Akihito you do what I say and you can have your mother back, I'll even throw in the photos."_

"_What do I have to do?"_

"_Why don't we start with something simple, like a kiss?"_

"_Should I administer it directly or should I blow it?"_ Asami got up from behind his desk and settled himself on a sofa and patted his lap. Akihito took a deep breath, dropped his coat to the floor walked towards Asami and sat in his lap._ "Where's my kiss?"_ Akihito looked up at Asami, and then very quickly pecked Asami on the check. One of Asami's arms locked around Akihito's waist, the other slipped under his t shirt and Asami's hand clamped around Akihito's neck. Over the years people had attempted to seduce Asami a thousand different ways. However not one had ever made his blood sing. The irony was not lost on him that the boy was not trying to seduce him. But that combination of fear, anger, pride and innocence made Asami want to dominate this cute little Kitten; to experience the thrill of a battle for submission. He may have backed Akihito into a corner but the boy hadn't surrender yet. For the first time Asami began to understand the attraction of innocence.

Akihito was beginning to go as red as his t shirt _"Just hurry up and get this over with."_

"_Say Kiss me."_

"_Kiss me." _Akihito said through gritted teeth. Asami pulled Akihito in for a hard punishing kiss that bruised Akihito's lips.

Asami broke away "_Again."_

"_Kiss me"_ This time Asami's kiss was softer. He sought out Akihito's tongue and sucked it gently, for Akihito it felt like he was being relived of control of his own body. He couldn't help opening his mouth, he couldn't help the sounds he was making each of them swallowed up by Asami urging him on and he couldn't help the way that he was writhing on Asami's lap. Akihito could feel the heat of Asami's body, the bite of his fingers around his neck and the growing evidence of his arousal. It all added to Akihito's sense of intoxication.

"_Say I want you."_

"_I, I want you." _Asami laughed a low laugh almost like a purr; he began to trial small sharp nips and kisses along Akihito's jaw tracing a path down to his neck. Asami found his way to the tender flesh between Akihito's neck and collar bone he began to bite and suck; he traced the scar on Akihito's neck with his tongue. It was the only that marred the perfection of his Samaritan's skin. Akihito's nails dug deeper into Asami shoulders in response. The arm that was wrapped around Takaba's waist began to slide underneath his t shirt and began to gently caress his chest and stomach. . Asami suddenly squeezed Akihito's nipple hard _"Aaaah!"_ He arched on Asami's lap "_Does my Samaritan like it hard? Little slut."_

Some of the fog seemed to lift from Akihito's mind and he tried to wrest himself from Asami's grasp but Asami grip simply tightened and I hand began to travel down Akihito chest to underneath his jeans "_D, D, Don't"_. Asami began to stroke Takaba's cock alternating between soft and slow strokes to hard and fast ones. Once again Takaba begins to buck on Asami's lap _"N-nngh!" _Akihito could feel his cock getting harder and harder and his orgasm rising. Just as he was about to come Asami stopped. The blonde whimmped,_ "Kneel."_ Commanded Asami. Akihito slide from Asami's lap to the floor, Asami freed his cock and took hold of Akihito firmly by his hair pulling a little, the pain for Akihito mixed with unwilling feelings of pleasure. Akihito was guided to Asami's crotch and the thick organ was forced between Akihito's bruised lips. _"Breath through your nose."_ Asami began to aggressively thrust in and out of Akihito's mouth, each time hitting the back of Akihito's throat. _"Use your tongue more."_ With every thrust Asami's cock seemed to Takaba to get harder and longer, he could taste the pre cum dripping from Asami's cock down his throat. Takaba knew that Asami would come soon and it would soon be over, he shut his eyes just at the moment Asami came. Asami's grip on Akihito's hair tensed and he came jets of semen were realised down Akihito's throat. And Asami held the boy in place to make sure he swallowed all he had to give.

Asami let go and Akihito rocked back on to his heels. _"Not bad, but then again you are the son of a whore."_ Asami looked down at Takaba he thought that the boy was the most erotic thing he had ever seen. He was breathing hard, his lips were swollen, and his eyes wide and there were traces of Asami's cum on his face. Asami could see his finger marks around Akihito's neck like a brand of ownership. But his eyes were not those of someone who had been defeated they blazed with anger. And Akihito was angry. He was angry at his mother, at Iwaki, at Asami and most of all himself. "_What's your usual rate?"_

"_What?"_

"_How much do you charge each time?" _Said Asami who had readjusted his clothes and lit a cigarette

"_I am not a whore."_ Said Akihito enunciating each word. Asami looked down at his little Samaritan; he smiled when he saw the evidence of Takaba arousal. He lifted Akihito chin, Asami slide his thumb into Takaba mouth, Akihito began to suck working it like he had Asami's cock. Asami laughed softly _"You need to come don't you?"_ Akihito nodded slowly_ "Go on then."_ Takaba hesitated_ "You do want to see your mother again don't you?" _Takaba unzipped his jeans, reached into his boxers and freed his erection. He began to masturbate at Asami feet; his eyes were closed and his head thrown back. He could almost block out the overwhelming presence of the man before him. A man whose dick he had been made to suck, a man whose seed he could taste in his mouth. _"Look at me."_ Akihito's head snapped forward and his eyes flew open, he locked eyes with Asami whose own danced with amusement. _"Ah, ah, ah, ah!" _Akihito came right there at Asami's feet. Asami stood up_ "Go clean up in there." _His hand waved towards a door. Akihito got to his feet quickly and walked towards the door "_You know if wanted to spread your legs for a living you'd make a fortune."_ Asami sworn he'd heard the little Kitten mutter _"Bastard" _before he shut the door.

* * *

Takaba looked in the mirror, the bathroom he was in could accommodate his own at least 3x over. He began to clean up; he kept washing his mouth out over and over again. He couldn't believe what he had done, for the first time in a long time he felt almost uncontrollable rage. He wanted to scream, to shout, to rend something in two, but what would be the point he was as powerless as he ever was. He took a moment to steel his himself and put on his neutral mask. He came out of the bathroom, to see Asami standing holding a brown envelop. Takaba picked up his coat and took the envelop from Asami, Kirishima re-entered the office_ "Takaba Mariko has been released into the custody of Shidou Ayame; she however refuses to leave without her nephew."_

Akihito clasped the envelop to his chest_ "Thank you Asami san"_ said Akihito and he walked towards the door.

"_It was a pleasure Takaba kun; don't you want to know what happened to Iwaki?"_

"_No"_

* * *

Ayame paced up and down. Her car was parked at the back entrance of Sion, with Mariko slumped in the back seat. They had told her to leave but she was adamant that she wouldn't leave without Aki kun. She heard a noise behind and turned to look, it was just Mariko getting out of the car _"Where's Shisa kun?"_

"_Most likely taking a long nap six feet under. What the hell were you thinking! Blackmail! Tell me is that alcohol sodden mind of yours so useless that you couldn't see what stupid move this was?!"_

"_Shisa kun said it was good idea. We made a lot of money."_

"_You men Iwaki teme made lots of money. And you both got caught"_

"_What about you and all those little tramps of yours gathering pillow talk."_

"_I have never blackmailed anyone. What about your son? Did you think about him? Why do think you were let go? Some how Aki kun knows Asami, and he obviously brokered some kind of deal. I hate to think what he had to do, especially since you're NOT worth it!"_

"_Oh here we go again you dried up old bitch." _spat Mariko _"Just because you can't have kids you want mine! Because your life is dull and empty you want to fill it with someone else's child! You're just jealousy of me."_

"_I'm not jealousy of you Mari I hate you! You got the one thing I wanted more in this world and you trample on it! I would not have perhaps been the perfect mother but I couldn't have been any worse than you!"_

The argument was broken by the sound of a door opening and out stepped Akihito. _"Aki kun"_ Ayame rushed forward and squeezed the life out of him. _"You stupid brat! I was so worried about you. Why did you come? I would have come myself to deal with it." _Deep down Ayame knew that she wouldn't have asked Asami to release Mariko. She had hurt him enough and this incident was perfect opportunity to get her out of the way once and for all. She held Akihito at arms length, he gaze rested on his neck and at the teeth and finger marks there. A lump formed in her throat and her eyes brimmed with tears _"Oh Aki kun."_

"_Where's Shisa kun?" _Asked Mariko, Ayame opened her mouth about to launch a scathing attack on her former best friend, but Akihito beat her there _"He left already. He said he wasn't coming back."_

"_That's not true! You don't like him. Ayame said you know Asami sama you could have asked him to let Shisa kun go."_

"_He gave me a choice you or Iwaki. I chose you, just get in the car."_ Mariko pouted like a toddler and got into the car.

"_I'll take you home"_

"_Thanks Aya chan." _ The drove along in silence. When they stopped outside the Takaba's block, Mariko exited the car and headed for the entrance.

"_I'll take you doctor. Don't worry about the bill I'll pay it."_

"_I don't need a doctor."_

"_You sure?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Well if you want to talk about everything, I'm ready to listen whenever you're ready."_

"_There is nothing to talk about."_

"_Akihito you don't have to put up with her anymore, your 18 you can leave. You don't have to live with me, we'll find you somewhere and I'll help you with the rent and everything else."_ Takaba was about to speak but Ayame cut him off_ "You don't have to say anything now. Just promise me you will think about it."_ He nodded and she smiled and kissed on the forehead. He got out the car and watched her drive into the night.

* * *

"_You really did give the boy the photographs then Asami sama" _Said Kirishima

"_Yes, but it does matter after all I still have the memory card and the originals."_

* * *

By the time Akihito had gotten back to his apartment, Mariko had hit the bottle_ "I don't why that dumb bitch had to stick her nose in my business. She's so jealousy of me"_ Mariko said as she downed another shot and then poured herself another.

"_Why do you say that?"_

"_Because she is. Did you know that the stupid cunt can't have kids? It's why she keeps trying to take you from me."_ Mariko slammed the bottle and glass on to the kitchen counter._ "Do you know that a couple of years ago she actually tried to buy you!? Wrote me a check and said all I had to do was disappear. DUMB FUCK! That's when I knew what a poisonous bitch she was, she'd been trying to turn you against me for years."_

Akihito began to back away from his mother, she wasn't normally violent but there is a first time for everything_ "And it worked. You don't love me! You love her! I am your mother, you're MY son. You're supposed to love me, you're supposed to love me, you're supposed to love me."_ She suddenly charged forward pushing Akihito making him lose his balance and fall. It was by mere chance that his head narrowly missed the coffee table._ "No look what you made me do." _ She sobbed _"YOUR MINE! YOUR MENT TO LOVE ME!_ Mariko ran to her bedroom and slammed the door behind her.

Takaba picked himself up and walked into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and began to undress. He faced the mirror he saw the marks left by Asami's hands and mouth bright and vivid against his pale skin. But it wasn't those marks that drew his attention; it was the scar on the left side of his neck. He thought back to how he got it, to Mariko's part in it. And as to why he kept it even though Aya oba san had offered to have to have it removed. He kept for remembrance as a reminder. He got into the shower and lost himself in the warmth.

He woke up Sunday morning about 8am. He had slept like the dead, a perfect dreamless sleep. He decided to check on Mariko, he pushed open the door to her room, the bed was empty but it had been slept in. Her wardrobe had been emptied and some of the draws were turned out. She'd run off again, this time Akihito hoped it was for good.


	7. Chapter 7

**THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER I JUST DELETED THE CH 7 AND RE-POSTED IT BECAUSE THERE IS THIS LITTLE MISTAKE, THAT I HAVE TRIED TO FIX SO MANY TIME AND IT'S JUST PISSING ME OFF NOW. I JUST RE POSTED THE CHAPTER IN HOPE THAT IT'LL FIX IT**

**I don't own anything to do with the Finder series. **

**I want to explain as why it does take me a while to update, beside not only need time to come up with the plot I do hand written drafts. I used up all my pens and I had to buy new notebooks, they go everywhere with me just in case I get an idea. And I write mostly when am commuting. **

**I've been listening to Machiavelli's The Prince on audio book and that has been influencing me . I have always considered Asami to be a Machiavellian individual and I say that as a complement. **

**Any of you who have read My Two Cents know that I am a fan of Caro Emerald and her songs inspire me quite a bit. Dialogue, chapter names lots of it has been influenced by her songs. Well this chapter was inspired by two of her songs and takes its name from one of them. **

**This is a long chapter but I didn't want to spilt it.  
**

**Chapter 7 That Man.**

Takaba looked around his new home, he'd finished moving in that morning not that there was much to move. Ayame had persuaded his landlord to let him break the lease even though his name was not on it. He later found out that Aya chan had some rather interesting photographs of his landlord. Takaba hadn't seen them but he guessed they were not the sort you would want on general display. His new studio apartment wasn't much better than his old apartment for instance the window rattled when the wind blew or the fact that the heating system had a mind of its own. His two jobs didn't cover the rent so Ayame stepped in to help, after much argument he'd planed to pay her back when he could likely knowing that she'd refuse him.

Aya chan's boyfriend Mitsuya san helped him to move his things from his old place to his new. During the ride over Mitsuya kept trying to engage him in conversation. Akihito confined his answers to short or to one word responses. There was something off about him. Takaba is a master equivocator so he can generally tell when someone is hiding or holding something back. He was in two minds if he should say anything to Ayame. She'd become even more upbeat since Kenji's arrival. '_But what if what he's hiding hurts Ayame Oba chan?'_ He shook his head he wasn't going to break up some else's relationship just because of an uneasy feeling.

As he drove back to his apartment Kenji AKA Suzumebachi was worried for his Takaba kun Ayame had told him what occurred between Takaba, his mother, her boyfriend and Asami. Suzumebachi wished nothing more than to stab Asami through the heart. The boy was withdrawn not his bright and energetic usual self. He hoped that Ayame would be able to persuade the boy to get some help. As for himself he had decided to bring forward the final stage of his operation. The assassination of Asami Ryuichi.

Suzumebachi had been quite to quite thought Akira. For the past week the agent provocateurs' activities had ceased. No arson attacks, no interfering with product transportation and no suspicious behaviour by clients, enemies etc. It all seriously unnerved Akira it was a possibility that Suzumebachi may have moved on. However Akira believed and as he expressed to Asami he thought it was more likely that Suzumebachi was planning something big and had retreated to rally their resources. He sat in his office/work room tinkering with a homemade Pear of Anguish while looking over once again the reports on Suzumebachi submitted by his agents. There was a knock at the door "Come" Kirishima and Suoh walked in without looking up Akira said "Be careful of the..." However it was too late Kirishima's shin collided with a pile of wood next to the door. "_Why _do you have to keep these things here Akira?"

"I like to have some toys around to tinker with it helps me think." Akira's office was littered with contraptions and half built devices, stacks of files and books. Almost every available space was covered in things include an attempt to build his own enigma machine. "What is it you two want?"

"One of men a driver has been receiving large cash payments from unknown source. One of my other men brought it to my attention. It seems that Tsurugi suddenly paid off his gambling debts and backed up child support." Said Suoh.

Kirishima spoke next "I traced the account number it comes bank to Swiss bank. It may not be possible to find out the account holder's name. I've got men trying to hack the bank's computer system now."

"Suzumebachi?" Said Akira who had now turned the full force of attention on the two men seated in front of him.

"The possibility can't be ignored."

"Suoh do you want me to conduct the interrogation?"

"Yes."

"Does Tsurugi suspect that you know?"

"No"

"OK then bring him to me tonight." Suoh got up and left and went to make arrangements to have Tsurugi detained.

"There is nothing in those reports. We've been over them a dozen times."

"Kirishima we might have missed something the first dozen times."

Kirishima sighed "Give those to me. I'm sure that you'll want to prepare for tonight."

Akira smiled "Thanks Kirishima"

"By the way what does that pile of wood make up?"

"My Rack I felt there was room for improvement."

The next day Akira walked to Suoh's office, the glow that emanated from him was evidence that last night's activities were a success. "I don't think I'll use the chainsaw again a bit to messy. However from a psychological point of view the sound of them does seem to produce a great deal of emotional disturbance." Suoh simply shook his head "Did Suzumebachi make those payments to Tsurugi?"

"Yes. They were particularly interested in the routes the drivers use." Since the Hornet's arrival Suoh had changed every route Asami's drivers used and only giving them the details of the route and Asami's schedule minutes before Asami was due to leave. "According to Tsurugi he was pass on the details in a text message as soon as he was given the information. Suzumebachi seems to be interest in one route in particular; the route between Sion and Asami's newly opened restaurant Noir."

"Why?"

"Take a look at this." Akira pulled a map from his pocket and spread it out in front of Suoh. "This section of the road would be perfect ..."

"For a sniper." Said Suoh

"Exactly." The crossroad on which Akira's finger rested was a notoresly busy junction. Surround all sides by tall buildings. Gridlock wasn't at all unusual. If Asami was shot it would nearly impossible to get him out easily or to get help in. The noise of the traffic would easily cover up the sound of a gunshot and with the sheer volume traffic both automotive and pedestrian it would be easy for the assassin to hide in the crowd. Suoh got up "Have you told the boss yet?"

"Yes he told me to bring to his office with me. I think he has a plan and I don't think any of use are going to like it.

Takaba piled his washing into the machine, he looked at his clock 17:30 he'd take a shower and start on the snacks. Kou and Takato said that would meet up and come to Takaba's new place for a house warming party and were due at 1830 _'Better make that 1900' _Akihito though to himself. When his two best friends had to go any where to together they were always at least half an hour late, but on time when they came separately. Meeting up with his best friends would help forget his latest encounter with that man. He'd hoped that he'd never run into Asami again however Asami or fate the two often indistinguishable had other ideas.

Flashback

Ayame sat in office in Medea holding back her desire to rake her nails across the perfect face of the man sitting across from her. However she wasn't so stupid as to act on the feeling. At the moment she was trying to renegotiate her debt repayments. The bastard who must not be named AKA her husband had taken out a loan from Asami and then left Ayame high and dry. The high interest rate and payments that she had arranged would get her out from Asami within 5 years. However circumstances were forcing her to try to change that agreement. "Asami san what I am asking for is simple half my interest rate and my payments. You know that I'm good for it. I have never missed a payment nor have I ever been tardy in making one."

"Shidou san I thought you wanted to be free as soon as possible? So would it not be better for things to remain as they are?"

"Certain circumstances no longer make that possible."

"And what would those be?" Asami said in a rather mocking tone.

'_This guy is a sadist! He most likely knows full well what I'm taking about he just wants to drag it out of me.' "_I am helping my nephew pay his rent."

"And how is Takaba Kun?" Asami watched with amusement as Ayame bristled with the ferocity of a tigress protecting her cub.

"He is as well as can be expected considering all that has happened."

Negotiations continued back and forth though it was clear that Asami was in a far stronger position than Ayame .In the end a deal was struck Ayame's interest rate and payments would be reduced in exchange for giving Asami free and total access to all information gathered by Ayame's intelligence network known as the Finders. The Finders of Shidou Ayame were infamous in certain circles. No finder had ever been caught. Ayame would sell her information to any faction or individual who sort it providing there were capable of doing or giving her something in return. By serving all factions Ayame had built up a reputation of neutrality. Their arrangement would only be known by Ayame, Asami and his most trusted men. This was a stipulation Ayame had fought for. Even if she no longer neutral but now a vassal of Asami the appearance of neutrality was more important than the actual state of it. It galled Ayame to give so much to Asami for what was to her in rather little but Akihito is more important than her pride. And it may have long term benefits if Asami saw her as an asset, it could gain her some degree of protection. However he could also use this as an opportunity to take control of her network from her. It was a chance she was going to have to take. But she felt he wouldn't do that. It would do him no good. She lives in his domain if he started to strip her of her property for no good reason it would serve to make him hated. Asami needs to both loved and feared being hated is problematic. People will betray those they love and those they hate but tend not to betray those they fear. A sure path to be hated for any ruler is to take the property of those within dominion for no good reason.

Ayame breathed a sigh of relief at the departure of Asami and his retinue. She liked to think she was tough but every now and then someone like Asami came along and questioned that. At least he came before opening time. She looked at her watch, there was still 25mins before they were due to open and thankfully Aki Kun had not turned up yet.

The wind was biting viciously. With it being this cold Akihito predicted a slow night. He walked through the front door and froze on the spot. Baring down upon him was Asami Ryuichi. Takaba decided he was just going to walk straight past Asami, ignore the man's very existence. No doubt the man had already forgotten about him. Time seamed to slow; the sounds of footsteps became thunder claps. Suddenly a hand with all the strength of a vice took hold of Takaba's arm, he was spun round and found himself in the arms of Asami. "Hello" Takaba glared at Asami wishing at this moment the earth would swallow Asami up. "Cat got your tongue Akihito? It's only polite to reply when someone is addressing you."

"Let me go." Takaba said struggling against Asami's hold. "What do want?"

Asami smirked at Takaba's attempts to free himself. To him this little Samaritan was like a Kitten wielding its miniature weapons and thinking it was a Lion. "I enjoyed your last performance very much I want a repeat." He lifted Takaba's chin even snarling the boy looked adorable. Asami's mouth swooped down and took possession of Akihito's mouth. Akihito tried to push him away but it was like pushing at a wall of steel. Asami's tongue forced its way into Takaba's mouth. Akihito bit as hard as he could and wrested himself from Asami's grasp. There was a fierce fire in his eyes. Asami was pleased by his Samaritan's reaction true spitfires are rare. And for a man like Asami to come across on was even rarer. When it comes to lovers Asami Ryuichi doesn't often get to chase. The predator within him roared with approval. Akihito was shaking with anger. He rarely lost his temper or displayed strong emotions but something about Asami disturbed him, to the point it felt like all that emotion couldn't be contained "I am not for sale! There are plenty of people out there who'll spread their legs for you at the drop of a hat but I am NOT one of them."

The other staff and Asami entourage had been watching the scene unfold. No one said or did anything Asami men out of obedience and the Takaba's co-workers out of fear. Asami looked as smug as a robber no cop could catch. "What do you all think you're doing her standing around like a bunch of statures? Its nearly time we were open!"Ayame's voice rang out loud and clear and all eyes turned towards her. She made her way towards Asami and positioned her right between her nephew and the crime lord. "We have to open soon Asami san. We are already behind schedule."

"Of course goodbye Shidou san. Takaba Kun." He turned at left flanked by his entourage. "If you want to keep your jobs start doing them." The crowd that had gathered all scurried away, Ayame put her hand on Takaba's shoulder "You to Kid" She walked back to office as she did she prayed to god, to every god to protect her Aki Chan. But she feared it might not be enough. Ayame was not only person watching the couple who had to hold back their emotions Kenji watched with growing disgust and fury at Asami's actions. That was also tinged with envy that Asami could do so freely what he could not.

End of Flashback.

Takaba got out of the shower, pulled on a lime green t shirt and a pair of boxer shorts. He was just about to get started on the snacks when there was a knock at the door. He couldn't believe Kou and Takato were actually early. He opened the door and the smile fell from his face. He tried to close the door only to have it thrown back by Asami. Takaba backed up as Asami got closer. "What do want?"

Asami slammed the door shut "You know what I want." He pulled Takaba towards him and spun the boy round so that his back was against the door. He captured Akihito's mouth in kiss fuelled by all the pent up lust and desire he felt since their encounter at Sion. His teeth bit and bruised Takaba's lips, he tongue forced its way into the hot cavern that was Akihito's mouth. Asami had pinned Akihito's hands above his head he lifted Takaba off the ground forcing Akihito to wrap his legs around Asami's waist. Both men could feel the evidence of the other's arousal pressed against him. Never breaking the kiss Asami carried and set Takaba down on his the kitchen counter. He broke the kiss, both of them gasping for air and pushed Takaba down onto his back. Akihito tried to get back up, his arms whipped about and he tried to push Asami away. Asami removed his tie and took control of the boy's hands, tied them together and pushed Takaba once again onto his back. For the first time the defiance in Takaba's eyes was blended with fear. When he was trying fight Asami off he hadn't noticed what he'd done but Asami had he'd felt the slight sting of the boy's nails being raked down his check. The marks stared at Takaba angry and red, they drawn a little blood.

Asami grasped Takaba's t shirt and ripped it in two. He ran his hand down Takaba's chest; he could make out the faint marks he had left before. Asami looked like a cat playing with a mouse before it strikes. Takaba tried to move away, but that simply increased the friction from the cloth of Asami's jacket against his skin, and rubbed him against Asami growing erection. With feather light touches Asami traced circles around Takaba nipples watching it harden, he pinched and twisted it hard. Takaba hissed, his hips bucked and his back arched off the counter. He looked like a sacrifice being offered up to appease some dark and powerful god. Asami fisted Takaba's hair enjoying the feel of the silky strands. He sucked and bit the delicate skin that joined his prey's neck to its shoulder. The most primitive part of him roared to life. He wanted to cover the boy in his scent. To mark him inside and out. Asami trailed kisses down to Akihito's nipple. He suckled and nipped just the way he knew the little lion cub liked it. Takaba's mind was a blank he felt he been reduced to nothing but a hundred million nerve ending. All he could do was feel, and with an intensity he didn't think was possible. Takaba stopped fighting and just felt. Asami looked up at his cute little Samaritan the look on his face was almost enough to make him cum a perfect blend of innocence and hunger. He'd never seen such an erotic being.

Asami's hand dragged Takaba's boxers from his body, his hold on Akihito's cock was light, his strokes slow and excruciating. Their eyes locked and Takaba began to thrust into Asami's hand. Suddenly Asami stopped and freed Akihito's hands. "Don't!"

"Don't what little one?"

"Don't stop."

"You want more?"

"Y-y-yes more."

Asami walked to Takaba's bed ,sat down and slipped of his shoes. He lay stretched out like Incubus. "Come here." Takaba got off the counter, he could feel his body moving but it was like he wasn't in control Asami pointed to his face and said "Sit." Takaba straddled Asami face his felt those vice like fingers bite into his flesh. Asami began to suck and Takaba's balls caressing the delicate globes with his tongue and sucked at the soft flesh. One hand grasped Takaba cock; the other pushed Takaba down towards his own growing erection. Takaba freed Asami's cock using his tongue and lips he spread pre cum over the broad head of Asami erection. Asami lapped like a cat at Takaba's anus, the boy began to push back against Asami tongue trying to work it deeper inside of him, begging for more. Asami hand made its way to Takaba's cock and once again setting a slow and gently pace. "Please."

"Please what Takaba Kun?"

"Harder. My dick. Please. Harder."

"Please me and we'll see about your reward." Takaba attacked Asami's cock with more enthusiasm then technique not that bothered Asami who thrust faster and deeper into the young man's mouth. Asami sucked his fingers, one by one they penetrated Takaba's arse. Asami revelled in just how tight the boy was. Takaba cried out and released Asami's dick "You like my fingers inside of you? Dirty boy." He smacked Takaba arse making the boy cry once again and his cock jerk. Asami laughed and Takaba felt that laugh reverberate through him "I punish you and it just makes you even hotter. What a bad boy you are. If you want your reward you have to make me cum Kitten." Takaba resumed his attack on Asami's cock with a new found zeal. They both came at them same time releasing jet after jet of semen.

Takaba slowly for he was not sure if he could stand climbed of Asami. He looked at Asami no longer the writing sex kitten but the inscrutable Samaritan. "You got what you wanted. So you can leave now."

Asami sat up and reached for his shoes "Your reaction wasn't feigned Kitten. You want me.

"A physical reaction that means nothing at all. What I said means nothing. I'm an equivocator. I could equivocate to heaven." He watched Asami like a hawk as the man pulled on his jacket "Men like you once you get what you want you go. So now you'll leave me alone."

Asami bent down and whispered in Takaba's ear "Who says I got _everything_ I wanted?"

As soon as Asami was out the door Akihito stripped the bed stuffed the sheet in his laundry basket, he picked up his clothes and threw them in bin. He got into the shower and stood under the spray. The man wouldn't come back men like him never did. His reaction to Asami disturbed him; the man had an aura about him that disturbed Akihito's peace of mind. Asami seemed just so comfortable in his own skin. He knew that he had to get him out of system _'So I did what I had to do.'_ Any association would come to no good. He wouldn't be like his mother and be destroyed by desire. It was best that nothing further happen between them. Takaba always thought he was more cerebral then sexual. Then after of years repressing his emotions that man brought them to life. He didn't want Asami to know that he had Takaba all tangled up, that if he wanted to he could play him like a game

**A/N: If you want to know what a Pear of Anguish is look it up on Google images. It's a rather nasty torture device.**

**PLEASE review : D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yamane Ayano is the great mind behind the finder series and its characters, I don't own anything. Reviews and constructive criticism welcome.**

**Would have had this chapter up sooner but writers block prevented that. **

**Did anyone look up the Pear of Agony on goggle images male or female that sight makes you cross your legs and wince. **

**There is something that has been on mind for a while I wanted to share it with you all and that is flames. Originally I was going to publish my 1****st**** story **_**Win or Die**_** around Aug-Sept 2013 I had the first 4 chapters ready to go. Then one day I posted a review to another author's Finder story, it wasn't horrible I just said enjoyed the story. The next day I got a PM from some I didn't know I am not going to repeat their name because they are not worth it ,in no uncertain terms they told me to die, to go and fucking kill myself this person didn't like my review. That shook me up, and made me not publish that month because I was scared that was going to be the reaction I was going to get. I am a private person and for me to put myself out there like this was something I never thought I was capable of doing. Getting flamed made me question if I even wanted to. However it turns out that idiot actually helped me. I rewrote a lot of the 1****st**** four chapters of **_**Win or Die**_**; and it was during that time it got idea of for the **_**Good Samaritan **_**and drafted the 1****st**** two chapters .****So as it turns out with out that idiot this story may never have existed. That is irony for you:)**

**Anyway let's get on with the story.**

**Chapter 8**

Akihito was never as glad of best friends Kou and Takato as he was now; they were just what he needed to take his mind off _'The incident that shall not be mentioned and he who shall not be named.'_

"Akihito, Akihito!"

"What?"

"You're staring off into space again. If I wanted to be ignored I'd talk to my sister." Said Kou

"Now don't be so hard on him. He has a lot on his mind. What's his name Aki-chan?" Smiled Takato

Akihito coughed and spluttered choking on the coke that he just taken a sip of "HIS!?"

"Yes" Said Takato gently "We've known for a while you don't like girls." Kou nodded in agreement.

"How did you find out?" Akihito mumbled

Kou and Takato looked at each other "Well" Said Kou "You're not interested in any of the girls that are interest in you and there are and have been lots. You always turn them down when they confess."

"Then" Said Takato "There was that substitute history teacher we had last year. You couldn't take your eyes off him. You would get this dreamy far away look on your face just like Kou used to get when he thought about Mako chan."

"I thought we agreed not bring that name up." Said Kou

"Sorry. Anyway we talked it over and decided to ask Aya san. She said that when you were ready to tell use you would."

"So why did you bring it up now?"

"You looked so forlorn." Said Kou "Is this guy playing with your feelings? Do you want us to beat up? I know where to get hold of tire iron and if we get caught we'll plead insanity."

Akihito laughed the thought of Kou and Takato trying to beat up that man was funny but it shows just how much you're loved when a friend offers to inflect bodily injury on your behalf. "No thanks guys. It's just a crush; he's not somebody I can have. If Aya chan knows I like guys then why does she ask me about girls?"

"She said that just knew. And I guess she is waiting for you to work up the courage to tell her yourself ,she doesn't want to push the subject." Said Takato.

* * *

Kenji listened to Akihito and his friends. The listening devices he had placed in the boy's apartment were working perfectly. When he got back to his apartment and began to go back over the past few hours recordings. He had known that the beast Asami would pay Takaba Kun a visit. Play back was dull until 1800. Kenji was proud of Takaba for trying to fight back. But Asami was to strong him. At least it sounded like the beast hadn't violated him. As he listened to the recording his anger grew minute after minute, but so did his arousal. The sound of Akihito crying out in arousal and begging for more was more than Kenji's self control could handle. He felt his cock hardened and strain against his trousers. He turned the recording off, got up and walked into his bedroom, freeing himself from the confines of his clothes as he went.

The air felt cool against his bare skin. He took a box from under his bed and opened it. It contained mementoes of his Akihito photos, a sample of his hand writing, a napkin that had brushed against his lips. Kenji reached for his most prized keepsake a pair of Akihito's boxer shorts he had taken them when he broken in to plant the bugs. He inhaled their heady scent and sucked the material. He folded them back up, kissed them reverently and placed them back in the box least they lose his lover's scent. He leaned back on the bed and closed his eyes. He began to stroke his now heated erection but gently, slowly for he wanted to drag this experience out for as long as possible. He lost himself in the depth of his fantasies.

_The door to Akihito's apartment was open; Kenji pushed it and went inside. Akihito was scrunched up in a ball on his bed. The boy was sobbing, Kenji came closer and the boy looked up then threw his arms around Kenji. "What happened?"_

"_It-it-it was that man Kenji Kun. I tried to fight him off, but he was so strong. Then he-he-he raped me. I just closed my eyes Kenji Kun. I pretended that I was somewhere else. When he had finished he laughed at me. Said that I should stop fighting because I was his now. No one else would want me because I'm dirty." _

_Takaba burst into tears once again; Kenji held him close and stroked his back. When Akihito had stopped crying Kenji carried him princess style to the bathroom. He washed him reverently being careful not to harm the boy further. He dried him off and wrapped him a towel then carried him back to his bed where Akihito curled up in a ball on Kenji's lap. _

_Suddenly Akihito rose up; he began to place feather light kisses on Kenji's neck and jaw. Kenji tried to push the boy off, only for him to cling tighter. "Akihito stop"_

"_Please Kenji I want you, I've wanted you for so long that's why I asked you over I wanted to tell you." The boy's eyes swam with tears "It's true isn't I am dirty that's why you're pushing me away."_

"_ Your not but this is not the right time to do this."_

_Akihito straddled Kenji "Please Kenji. Erase his marks. Make me clean." Akihito rubbed himself like a cat against Kenji and nuzzled his neck. Akihito pressed his lips to Kenji's; when his tongue brushed against his Kenji was lost. He flipped Akihito on to his back and dragged the towel from his body. He quickly proceeded to remove his own clothes. He took control of the sweet cavern that his boy's mouth. Kenji revelled in the feel of Akihito's smooth baby soft skin against his own. _

Kenji's grip on his cock became harder. Each breath was shorter and came faster than the last.

_He covered Asami's marks with his own; the kiss marks on Akihito neck were marks of ownership marks of HIS ownership. He made his way down to those rose tipped peaks that were Aki's nipples. He took his time alternating between one then the other sucking and biting them with all his passion. Takaba writhed under him mewing for more of everything. "Mine" He growled "All mine."_

"_Yes yours all yours." _

_Kenji mouth began to travel lower down to the aching erection of his boy. Kenji licked and sucked the tender flesh on the inside of Akihito's thighs. Then he made his way to the sweet spot between his anus and his balls. The boy yelped in delight and frustration. Kenji pushed two fingers into Takaba's mouth. The boy sucked greedily. Takaba penis was stiff and flushed it leaked pre cum it begged for Kenji's touch. He took it to back of his throat; his ministrations were slow almost more torture than pleasure. Takaba keening wail, his chanting of Kenji's name was music to his ears He realised Akihito's cock much to the boy's frustration. Kenji was a gently as Asami had been rough he lapped and worshiped at his lover's sweet hole, he feasted like a starving man. He carefully slide a finger into Takaba's anus, then another his lover's muscle clamped down like a vice refusing to let him go. Akihito made another breathless plea "Kenji please put it in, put it in " Kenji rose up above Takaba , he spread the boy's legs he held the head of his penis and the entrance to his private paradise. "Every where he has sullied you I shall cleanse you." He thrust into Akihito throwing his head back as he did in sheer ecstasy._

"Urgh" Kenji's grip on his cock had tightened to almost a strangle hold, he could feel his sap rising release was not far off.

"_Kenji more I want more please don't stop." Kenji hand grasped Akihito shaft and set a punishing rhythm. _

"_My sweet boy."_

A smile broke across Kenji's face that was the way it should be, Akihito on his back covered with brands of ownership, Kenji's cum overflowing from his holes. "AKIHITO!" A scream was torn from Kenji's throat as he came. He caught his breath and thought back to the recording His Takaba had a close call with that beast, the tender flower between his sweet cheeks was still untouched. Just the way it should be until he could pluck it.

He'd have to get back in contact with that sewer rat Tsurugi. Everything was in place he just needed a few final details and to issue Tsurugi with some final orders. Then the assassination of Asami Ryuichi would go ahead.

* * *

The next morning Takaba awoke to find he had a delivery he was curious to find out what it was as he hadn't made any orders recently. But it was not a mistake it was clearly addressed to him. Upon opening the package he found several designer t shirts each one of them worth at least six months salary for Takaba. Inside there was also an envelop addressed to him the contents read: "To_ replace that assault on good taste. A." _ Akihito went as red as strawberry he immediately repacked the parcel with the full intent to send it back however a) there was no return address and b) he realised that he couldn't. If he kept the clothes then it would be sending a message to Asami that he accepted his advances; but if he sent them back it would seem like he was throwing down the gauntlet and it would in all probability spur Asami on. He made some breakfast and thought about the situation while he ate then it hit him, the local homeless shelter had been advertising for donations recently.

* * *

To say that Suoh, Kirishima and Akira were stunned was an understatement. Kirishima at first thought his boss was joking; however just by looking at the expression on Asami's face he could tell he was deadly serious. Asami looked at his three subordinates and each of them was stunned and trying not to show it. "Asami sama using you as bait is to dangerous, would not the use of body double be safer."

"And who would suggest for that role Suoh?" asked Asami. Suoh couldn't reply neither could Kirishima or Akira because there was no one who could pass for Asami even at a distance. And it had to be taken into consideration that the Hornet most likely knew exactly what Asami looked like. "Akira Tsurugi is still alive?"

"Yes Asami sama. I only got to cut off some of his toes, once I threaten to move on to other portions of his anatomy he sang like lark." There was an air of disappointment in Akira's voice because he couldn't go any further as Asami sama had ordered him to let the man live for the time being, though he was proud of his use of chainsaw and his technique. "He's been kept under guard ever since and Kirishima is monitoring his phone and email accounts for any signs activity by Suzumebachi."

"Suzumebachi has got in contact with Tsurgui" said Kirishima "They texted Tsurugi this morning to remind him to get in contact and let them know when he'll be driving you and once again he placed emphasis on the route between Sion and Noir."

"Can Tsurugi still drive?" Asked Asami

"Yes" Replied Akira "But I wouldn't let him be up front alone." Suoh nodded in agreement.

"Kirishima since we have a good idea as the how and where Suzumebachi will strike. We need the exact time. We also have to extrapolate the position of sniper. Suoh assemble teams the second my car comes into view I want them ready to strike. They will have to be near but out of sight and they'll have to use blue prints and street maps to familiarise themselves with the area. I don't want anyone to approach any of the possible vantage points. Suzumebachi may have already set up and I don't want them spooked. Kirishima you'll hack into surveillance cameras I want eyes everywhere. Akira when the sniper is caught it'll be your job to do the interrogation until I can take over I am sure you have some new toy you want to test out. We must also to be prepared for the fact the sniper may not be Suzumebachi they've shown they a habit of directing the hands of others.

Later that day Kirishima walked into Asami's office "Asami sama I responded to the text sent by Suzumebachi as you commanded, their response was to instruct Tsurugi that the car must be hit a certain mark, from that mark we will be able to further narrow down the possible vantage point of the sniper that data is currently being run through a computer simulation now,"

"Excellent carry on Kirishima. Tell Akira to get Tsurugi ready also remind him to prepare to interrogate the sniper with no restrictions on what he wants to do if the sniper isn't the Hornet I want every drop of information wrung from them. Inform Suoh that he has two days to get everything prepared and make sure that the upgrades to the car are completed by tomorrow evening at the latest."

The preparations went smoothly, Tsurugi was persuaded to take part, it was thought that if he wasn't one driving this would alert the Hornet that something wasn't right. Suoh would be keeping him company up front. Kirishima would be coordinating from Sion. Asami had wanted Akira to be standing by to conduct the interrogation of the sniper. Akira however had volunteered to pilot the helicopter that was on standby in case they needed aerial support or to transport Asami to the hospital quickly. Since Akira was his best pilot and Asami would be more than capable and willing to conduct the interrogation himself he allowed it. Once again Suzumebachi texted Tsurugi's phone and reiterated how important it was that the car hit the mark.

Everything and everyone were in place as Asami set off on the thirty minute drive to Noir. Everyone was on edge with the exception of Asami when he was younger he made a great deal of money by gambling now he was making his biggest gamble for a long time and hunter within howled with pleasure. At the instance of Suoh, Kirishima and Akira he was a bullet proof vest under his shirt. The journey itself was uneventful; it was the calm before the storm before two hunters would clash. As the car came up on the crossroads and made its way towards the mark Tsurugi was sweating bullets. He glanced in the mirror Asami looked like he was carved out of ice. The car hit the mark and was held there by a red light. And all held their breath. But nothing happened. Asami's car made its way to Noir unmolested.

* * *

As the news travelled round reactions were mixed some were relived, others angry and some were confused. Kirishima breathed a sigh of relief he was glad at this moment he was not with Asami. Kirishima has known Asami longer than anyone. He knows that his temper can flare from being ice cold to hotter than hell. And right now Kirishima guessed that Asami was on the warpath the only thing that you could do was to get the hell out his way.

Akira was also relived that nothing had happened to Asami Sama. However he was wondering why nothing had happened? He was sure that that he had got all the information that needed out of the traitor Tsurugi_ 'I could not have been fooled! Tsurugi is not brave enough to try or smart to fool me.' _If he had then whatever punishment Asami sama decided he would take after all he owed Asami everything. Akira swore that he would be the best because that is what Asami deserved. And if the only way he could make up for this event was pay with his life he would do so.

Suoh glanced at his boss since they had arrived at Noir he hadn't said a word. But Suoh could see Asami suppressing his anger and it was radiating from him the rays of the sun. Conditions were perfect for the assassin so why didn't they do anything? Perhaps the sniper had spotted one Suoh's men? Or maybe something went wrong on the snipers end and they were forced to pull out. If they had ever been there at all.

Suoh and Asami waited in Asami's office for the arrival of Kirishima and Akira . Suoh had arranged with Kirishima to have the roof tops forensically searched. Kirishima arrived first followed by Akira. Who went to stand directly in front of Asami "I am sure that sure that I extracted all the information we needed from the traitor Tsurugi . I am prepared to take any punishment you see fit if the failure of the operation was due to my incompetence."

Asami stared at Akira for what seemed like a long time "Sit down Akira Yuki. You weren't fooled. I believe that Suzumebachi selected Tsurugi because they knew he would talk. It was part of their plan to make me turn on my own men. They wanted me to eliminating my own forces in the hunt for traitors. Though why nothing happened today only the Hornet knows that for sure."

Suoh's phone began to ring "Yes, OK bring it hear."

"Any news?" Asked Kirishima

"Yes on the roof on of the buildings there was a package addressed to Asami sama. It was determined that it was not an explosive device and so it was opened. The contents are being brought here now." Said Suoh.

There was a knock at the door and one of Suoh's subordinates entered the room and handed to Suoh a plastic bag containing a mobile phone. "Suoh sama the phone has been swabbed for DNA and dusted for finger prints however none were found. It's also been swept for bugs." The guard left closing the door behind him.

"Give that to me Suoh."

Suoh handed the phone to Asami it was an ordinary phone nothing spectacular about it, the model wasn't cheap it wasn't expensive either. Suddenly it started to ring. Asami pressed a button and answered it "Hello"

"Can I speak to Asami Ryuichi please?"

"This is Asami."

"You sound different on the phone. No it's not that my reception is not to good."

"Who are you?"

"Well I've had many names but you can call me Suzumebachi."

**REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW. **

**Pretty Please I love hearing from you all and your reviews really help me sometimes they give me that sudden burst of inspiration for the next chapter or bit of dialogue I'm stuck on. **


End file.
